1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to authentication in secure user plane location (SUPL) systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. More specifically, portable wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones and Internet Protocol (IP) telephones, can communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Further, many such wireless telephones include other types of devices that are incorporated therein. For example, a wireless telephone can also include a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a digital recorder, and an audio file player.
A wireless telephone may also be equipped with location determination hardware/software to enable location-based services. For example, the wireless telephone may include a global positioning system (GPS) transceiver. The wireless telephone may also receive network-assisted positioning information (e.g., positioning information based triangulating the wireless telephone's location between multiple network towers).
Secure user plane location (SUPL) is a technology standard that may be used to enable location-based services in wireless communication systems. SUPL architecture may include two components: a SUPL enabled terminal (SET) and a SUPL location platform (SLP) that may be implemented as a network-accessible server. Prior to leveraging SUPL services, the SET and/or the SLP may be required to authenticate each other. However, security and authentication in SUPL may depend on what access network is used by the SET. For example, authentication on a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) or 3GPP2 network may utilize a different security scheme than authentication on a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) network. Further, the use of other available networks, such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 (Wi-Fi) networks, may not be fully supported by security mechanisms available in SUPL 2.0, which may make SUPL-based functionality unavailable to wireless telephones that are indoors or experiencing poor cellular network conditions.